


Early Morning Dramatics

by xxDustNight88



Series: When the Dust Settles [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: 31 Days of Fanfiction Challenge, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 16:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12585584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88
Summary: When dealing with the stubborn God of Thunder, Jane is forced to turn to the trickster for aid.





	Early Morning Dramatics

**Author's Note:**

  * For [starrnobella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrnobella/gifts).



> With NaNoWriMo starting tomorrow, I only needed 187 more words to hit my personal goal for the month of October which happened to be 45k. Well, starrnobella challenged me to write a drabble in 187 words because she knows just how hard it is for me to keep my one-shots short. Well, I managed the challenge and here you are! A cute little Thor/Jane drabble with a sprinkle of Loki thrown in! Much love, xxDustNight
> 
> Disclaimer: All non-original characters, plot points, quotes, and information belongs to Marvel and Marvel Studios, and anyone else that may own any part of it. The story plot and dialogue belongs to me. I do not write for profit.
> 
> Prompt: 31 Days of Fanfiction: Day #24 Challenge Given to You  
> Challenge Given: Write a Thor/Jane drabble with only 187 words.

"Thor, how long are you going to take in the shower?!" Jane exclaimed, pounding on the door so hard it rattled in the frame. "I need in there too!"

"It has not been that long, Jane. Do not be so dramatic or I will start thinking you're spending far too much time with Loki," Thor called from the other side, voice slightly raised to be heard over the shower.

Jane's mouth dropped open in shock. "Thor!" she exclaimed, resuming her pounding. "Take that back right now!"

"He has a point, you know," Loki drawled as he walked by, nose stuck in a book. There was a smirk playing on his lips as he paused beside her. Snapping the book shut he added, "You are being rather dramatic for six in the morning."

"Shut it, you," she seethed, pointing a finger at Loki, who's smirk became more prominent. Gesturing to the door, she added, "Instead of being a nuisance, you could at least be of some help."

Sighing dramatically, Loki waved his hand, effectively unlocking the door. "There."

"Thanks. I owe you!" Jane practically sang.

"Yes, you do."


End file.
